


Hot for Teacher

by fanficwriter322



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Literature, Professor Tom, Shakespeare, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficwriter322/pseuds/fanficwriter322
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Tom Hiddleston meets his TA Marie Collins, and their professional relationship becomes more personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Hot for Teacher**

**Chapter: One**

 

Tom’s POV

“Good morning, everyone.”

“Good morning.”

“I’m Professor Thomas Hiddleston. Normally, I prefer to be called Tom and would request you all to do so, but the administration would never allow such an informality. So, alas,….”

I was interrupted by the door opening for a petite brunette. _God, she’s gorgeous. For fuck’s sake, Hiddleston, focus._ She spoke in a shy voice, smiling slightly with a hint of dimples on either side of it, “Sorry, professor.”

“Tardiness will not be condoned, Ms…?"

“Collins. Marie Collins. I’m your TA.”

“Oh. Hello. As much of a pleasure it is to meet you, see that being late doesn’t become a habit, or we will have a problem. Do you understand?“

“Yes, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t. Please have a seat, Ms. Collins.” She walked further into the lecture hall until she found an empty seat near the front, set her bag on the floor, and pulled out a notebook and pen. “As I was saying, I’m Professor Hiddleston and this is a literature class. Is everyone where they’re supposed to be?”

After receiving affirmations, I pulled out a blank sheet of paper and wrote the date and class name at the top of it. “Instead of calling roll this term, I will do what I am doing now for each class. Write your name and pass it to the next student. Once it reaches the last person, please pass it up to my teaching assistant, Ms. Collins, here.” I went back to the front of the lecture hall and retrieved copies of the class’ syllabus from my bag. “Ms. Collins, if you would be so kind as to pass these out for me. If anyone loses a copy, please see Ms. Collins, and she will get you a new one, or simply, for your technologically addled minds, access the electronic copy of the syllabus on the class website.

“Now, a little about me and what we will cover this term. After graduating with a double first from Cambridge, I decided to return to my alma mater after the proper training and teach the next generation. People in my life all thought that I should be a teacher. Honestly, I hadn’t always want to. I had considered becoming an actor but the industry isn’t very kind to new actors, and my father made it clear that if I pursued such an unstable career that our already-strained relationship would be over considering how he doesn’t see acting as a real job. My mum worked in theatre and I spent some time performing when I was at Eton and some at uni, but as much as I love the theatre, my world is in books and plays. I love to immerse myself into the written word. I hoped that I could inspire even just one young person to feel the same way. Children are the future. In this time of texting and social media, – not that there is any thing wrong with either – we as a society have lost focus of something as rewarding as a vivid imagination. I had this American Literature teacher in school very similar to Robin Williams’ character in _Dead Poets Society_ who was his inspiration to become a teacher, and at the end of the term, he gave each of us a two-page parting words of wisdom, which I still have. Near the end of the last page, he wrote, ‘Your imagination is a powerful tool and a wonderful gift, but like anything that matters in life, it needs to get used every once in a while. Reading keeps your wits sharp, it allows you to learn new vocabulary and sentence structures, and most importantly, reading a good book can take you on a fantastic journey that you may never have a chance to take otherwise.’ I full heartedly agree with that statement. In fact, he was one of the biggest reasons I chose teaching literature as a career. Which brings us here today.

“This term we will cover two Shakespeare plays, _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ and _Hamlet_ ; _The Great Gatsby_ ; and a contemporary novel of your choosing, on which you will write a review at the end of term. The latter will not be discussed in class seeing as most everyone’s choice will not be the same. If you have any questions about it, I am completely willing to help you if I am able to do so. Feel free to see me during office hours or schedule an appointment if that time is not conducive to your schedule. I am also available via email.

“You will be responsible for all the main readings, as well as any supplemental ones that I give you. I expect you to have read them before attending class. Now, don’t skip class if you didn’t get the reading done in time for class. I will not punish you for it, but it will help you to attend class. I will not post my lectures online. I will be taking attendance for every class, and there will be a participation grade that will be part of your final grade. In addition to the book review, there will be a midterm exam and a cumulative final at the end of term. Lectures and the readings will be covered. I will also be discussing historical and other relevant information related to the titles we will go over. This information will be in my lectures, so be sure to come to class and take as thorough notes as possible. I completely understand if you have to miss a lecture or two. In fact, you get two free lectures. After missing two lectures, I will deduct from your grade.

“I know that it all sounds like a lot of work, especially with your other classes, but you can all breathe a sigh of relief. At this point, I will not have you act out the Shakespeare plays. It all depends on if we have time. But if I do decide to have you do so, you will be assigned into groups and you will act out a scene from one of the two plays in any manner that you so choose. As long as you quote the lines verbatim, I do not care about the interpretation that you use. Nothing pisses me off more than when someone misquotes Shakespeare.”

The class laughs. I look at my teaching assistant, and see that she is also amused by my statement. _She has a nice smile. Those dimples alone are giving me a hard-on. She’s beautiful. Her light brown hair, her blue eyes, her fair skin, her lips are enchanting. I can’t help but imagine how those lips would feel wrapped around my cock. Shit. She’s off limits. This train of thought is completely inappropriate. It’s making the bulge in my trousers from being nervous even more pronounced. Breathe normally. Nope. I am definitely hard. It’s going to be difficult not to be turned on now seeing her in class and outside of class to discuss her thesis. Note to self: hold her over after class briefly to set up a meeting time to discuss it. Her thesis. Not your hard-on. God, that would be awkward and wildly in appropriate. Focus. Go stand behind the podium to hide your erection, Thomas. You don’t want her, nor the rest of the class to think that you’re a pervert. Where was I? Right._

“I am completely serious. I will not punish you for it, but I’ll be tempted to tamper with your grade for doing so. Misquoting ‘The Bard’ to or around me will not be tolerated. Which brings me to my next point. I will not condone disrespect. Not just for me, or Shakespeare, but for your fellow students, the faculty, or the school. There will be no texting during class. If I catch you, I will either confiscate your phone or I will ask you to leave until you are ready to learn and have you apologise to your peers for your uncouth behavior. If it is, in fact, an emergency situation, leave the room quietly and with minimal disruption to deal with it. I am fine with you using a laptop to type out notes but please stay off the internet and social media while I am talking. Texting, the internet, and social media have their merits, but there is a time and place for that sort of thing, but in a classroom, its usage will not be tolerated. Also, I will not tolerate plagiarism. This egregious act will result in a failure of the assignment as it part of the university’s policy in regards to cheating. Doing so in my class, there will be no extra credit to make up for it. In the immortal words of Shakespeare, ‘What’s done is done.’ If you can’t tell that I love Shakespeare yet, it will, guaranteed, be clear to you soon enough.”

Briefly, the class again laughs, including Ms. Marie Collins. They’re getting antsy. _How much more time is there? Only about 15 minutes. Did I really talk that long?_

“Does anyone have any questions related to the syllabus or the course?“

Some of the class answers in the negative while the rest remain silent.

“Since it is the first day, and that’s all I have for you guys, I will let you go early. Don’t get used to it. My mum and sisters will gladly tell you how long-winded I can get whenever I am discussing something that about which I feel passionately. I will see you next time. Be sure to do the assigned reading. Ms. Collins, I’d like for you to stay if you have a moment.”

She nods. Meanwhile, the rest of the class begins to pack up their belongings and shuffle out of the room.

_Be still, my beating heart._

“Here’s the sign-in sheet, Professor.”

I take the sheet from her and put it in my bag to take back to my office to log it in.

“Thank you, Ms. Collins. As my teaching assistant, I assume that you are aware, I am to advise you on your thesis.”

“Erm, yes, sir.”

“Is there a time that works best for you for us to meet and discuss it?”

“Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays 4pm to 6pm.

“Okay. That’s fine. What is your thesis topic anyway?“

”Women in literature. Particularly heroines that go against societal norms. Like Elizabeth Bennett in _Pride and Prejudice_. She was expected to marry, but she turned down proposals until she realized that she had feelings for Mr. Darcy. I usually explain and defend it better, especially in writing. Out loud, it’s more difficult for me. I’m not really great at oratory.“

 _Ease up, Tom. You’re making her nervous._ Smiling gently, I said, “Well, that’s something that we can work on. Your topic is a good choice as long as you have the material to strongly back it up. We can discuss your topic further when we meet Wednesday. Alright?”

“Yes, sir. I will see you then. Was there anything else?”

"No.” With that, she left. _Careful, Hiddleston. Getting involved could damage both of your careers and reputations. Not even tenure can aid you in getting away with this type of indiscretion._

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot for Teacher**

**Chapter: Two**

Marie’s POV

_Shit! I’m going to be late for class. Stupid alarm. I cannot be late on my first day of Professor Hiddleston’s literature class. It sends the wrong message, which will affect our working relationship as his teaching assistant and my mentor on my Master’s thesis. Do I even have anything to wear? Damn it! I forgot to do laundry. I must have something in my closet that’ll make me look decent. Socks, bra, pants, jeans, shirt, jacket, boots. I pulled my light brown hair back into a ponytail. I put on a light touch of mascara and lipstick. Okay. Now, I no longer look haggard. It’s honestly as good as it’s going to get at this point. Bag, keys, books, phone. I think I’ve got everything. Yep._

I got into my car and drive to the campus. _Please let there be a parking space. No, no, no! Aha! Yes! Score! Found one. Crap. Now, I’m definitely late. Fuck. I hope he’ll forgive me since it’s only by five minutes._

I get out of my car with my stuff in tow and head into the English building. _Which way is it to the lecture hall? What was the room number again? This day is not getting off to a good start. Ah. Here it is._ I open the door to the room and see Professor Hiddleston has already begun. _So much for being prompt on my first day with him. Bloody hell. He’s a fox._

“Sorry, professor.”

“Tardiness will not be condoned, Ms…?"

“Collins. Marie Collins. I’m your TA.”

“Oh. Hello. As much of a pleasure it is to meet you, see that being late doesn’t become a habit, or we will have a problem. Do you understand?"

“Yes, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t. Please have a seat, Ms. Collins.” I walk to an empty seat near the front and sat down. I got out a notebook and pen ready just in case. The seriously fit Professor Hiddleston then asked the class if they were all were they were supposed to be. After no answers in the negative, he began a class sign-in sheet, for which I would be responsible to receive, and then he gave me a job to do: Hand out the class syllabus. Easy enough. Just pass them down each row after ensuring how many were needed.

_“Ms. Collins.” He makes my moniker sound so sexy. Everything in that posh, baritone accent sounds sexy. He is walking sex. I can’t wait to tell Lily all about him._

Lily Roberts is my petite, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, drop-dead gorgeous flatmate and best friend who never takes shit from anyone, especially guys. We work together at this pub near campus. We have different majors. I’m obviously studying literature. Lily’s area of study is psychology. There is nothing like having a future shrink as a flatmate and bestie. She’s always trying to get inside of my head. But I love her despite it. She needs a test subject. And she woke me up this morning telling me to move my arse. I don’t know what I would do without her.

Professor Hiddleston is talking about himself. Why he wanted to be a teacher. _He wanted to be an actor? The theatre’s loss is our gain. Focus, Marie. He clearly has a no-nonsense policy._ Shakespeare and _Gatsby_? Yay! I am going to love to listen to him speak in iambic pentameter. Of course, I am going to be thinking about shagging him the entire time. _I seriously need to focus on what he’s saying. Why does he keep looking over at me? Do I look that disorderly with my appearance? My alarm didn’t go off. If you don’t like how I look, Professor, then too bad. Wait, is that a bulge in his trousers? The bloke has a hard-on. Over me? No. It can’t be. Could it?_

He’s moved from the front of the room to behind the podium. _Yep. He’s got a hard-on. It’s probably over that busty blonde on the other side of the room clinging on to his every word._ I roll my eyes at the obvious way she is looking at him.  _What a hussy. Wait, you’re doing it, too, Marie. Except, you’re being far more subtle._ She’s intentionally hiking her skirt up and her shirt down to show off her cleavage and thighs. _I wouldn’t be at all surprised if she had foregone pants. So, that’s what he’s into. I can’t compete with that. I’m ordinary. I’m shy. And I definitely don’t have her confidence level to be so bold as to blatantly show off my assets like she is doing now._

Professor Hiddleston is back to talking about Shakespeare. It’s incredibly hot how passionate he is about his writing. My pants are getting a bit damp from it. Honestly, his voice alone could get me soaked. I’m going to seriously need to invest in more pants. _Stop it, Marie. He’s your mentor and boss. Fantasising about him will only lead to trouble and bad fretting._

“If you can’t tell that I love Shakespeare yet, it will, guaranteed, be clear to you soon enough.”

Briefly, the class laughs. _How much more time is there?_ I told Lily I’d meet her for coffee after class. She is definitely going to want to hear everything about Professor Hiddleston. And I don’t mean his background. She is going to want to know what he looks like. _Quickly, Marie, take notes of his appearance with which to regal Lily._

“Does anyone have any questions related to the syllabus or the course?"

Some of the class answers in the negative while the rest remain silent.

“Since it is the first day, and that’s all I have for you guys, I will let you go early. Don’t get used to it. My mum and sisters will gladly tell you how long-winded I can get whenever I am discussing something that about which I feel passionately. I will see you next time. Be sure to do the assigned reading. Ms. Collins, I’d like for you to stay if you have a moment.”

I nod. Meanwhile, the rest of the class begins to pack up their belongings and shuffle out of the room.

_God, my heart is racing. Don’t be nervous. He probably just wants to ask about your thesis and set up a meeting time for you two. Be still, my beating heart._

“Here’s the sign-in sheet, Professor.”

He take the sheet from me and put it in his bag, I assume, to take back to his office to log it in.

“Thank you, Ms. Collins. As my teaching assistant, I assume that you are aware, I am to advise you on your thesis.”

“Erm, yes, sir.”

“Is there a time that works best for you for us to meet and discuss it?”

 _Fuck. Think, Marie. When is your schedule free to be alone with this hot chap._ “Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays 4pm to 6pm."

“Okay. That’s fine. What is your thesis topic anyway?”

"Women in literature. Particularly heroines that go against societal norms. Like Elizabeth Bennett in _Pride and Prejudice_. She was expected to marry, but she turned down proposals until she realized that she had feelings for Mr. Darcy. I usually explain and defend it better, especially in writing. Out loud, it’s more difficult for me. I’m not really great at oratory."

Smiling gently, he said, “Well, that’s something that we can work on. Your topic is a good choice as long as you have the material to strongly back it up. We can discuss your topic further when we meet Wednesday. Alright?”

“Yes, sir. I will see you then. Was there anything else?”

“No.” With that, I left completely anxious about my meeting in his office this Wednesday. Alone. Now, on to my coffee date with Lily, who was waiting outside the lecture hall for me. We hugged each other.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey! How was class?”

“It was good, I guess. Kind of an introductory one. You know, class expectations and what we’ll be covering.”

“Did you make it on time?”

Sighing, “no. Unfortunately. Professor Hiddleston wasn’t too happy about me interrupting him by showing up late.”

“Was he an arse about it?”

“No. More like uptight. Formal. He kept calling me Ms. Collins.”

“Cheeky bugger.”

We share a laugh and head for a much needed dose of caffeine and girl time.

“So, what does the great Professor Thomas Hiddleston look like? Is he as fit as the rumors say he is?”

“Even more so. He is definitely shaggable. If he wasn’t my mentor and boss, I would definitely go there. You know, there was a time in class when he was talking about the course expectations where I swear I saw him have a hard-on. His tight, black trousers were definitely bulging in that area. I’m surprised the fabric didn’t tear.”

“Fucking hell. That is hot.”

“I’m honestly surprised that I didn’t beg him to fuck me right then and there.”

She laughs. “It sounds like someone is hot for teacher.”

I blush. “It’s very possible. But I can’t go there, Lily."

“It’s a forbidden romance. Doesn’t get any hotter than that.”

“This kind of impropriety could damage both of our careers. He could get fired. I could get expelled from the programme.”

“You worry too much, darling."

“What about the ethical dilemma?”

“Ethics are highly subjective and completely overrated.”

“Says the future psychologist.”

“That’s different.”

“How? It’s inappropriate and unethical for a doctor to get intimately involved with their patients. Much like it is for a teacher and his student. The school has a non-fraternization policy.”

“So, be careful about it.”

“It doesn’t matter how careful we are, if we do, on the very slim chance, get involved. These things never end well. We will get our comeuppance.”

“Or it could actually end well. Be the exception to the rule.”

“I don’t even know if he’s interested in me enough to risk it. If he’s interested at all.”

“Well, I can think of a way to find out.”

“What?”

“When you’re alone with him in his office, pull him.”

“Snog him? That’s your advice? Seriously?”

“It’s just a suggestion. You know, you never answered my question.”

“Which one was that?”

“What does the hot prof look like?”

“So fucking tall. Lean. Cropped blond curly hair. Blue eyes. Chiseled jaw. Thin lips. He had on tight, black trousers, which hugged his thighs and ass perfectly; a white-buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; a black vest; and a thin, black tie. I think he’s got a runner’s physique. He’s got big hands with long, thin fingers. He likes to talk with his hands. He’s a fucking Adonis. It’s like Michaelangelo carved him out of marble, and he was given life like the statue Pygmalion made.”

“You are such a nerd.”

“You know you love me. Besides, I can’t help it. Plus, it’ll help me getting into good graces with Professor Hiddleston. He earned a double first in Classics when he was in uni here at Cambridge.”

“So, he’s an alumnus.”

“Yes. A smart, sexy, well-read one. He’s a major Shakespeare fan. We’re going to be studying _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ and _Hamlet_ this term.”

At hearing me say _Hamlet_ , Lily’s ears perked up. _Shocker. It’s perfect for the post-Freudian generation. And she calls me a nerd._

“I like this bloke already.”

“I figured you would like that.”

“So, did he have you stay after class then to talk about a punishment for your tardiness?”

“No. To discuss my thesis topic and a time suitable that we could meet to do so further.”

“Did he like your choice of topic?”

“He didn’t say if he liked it or not, but he did say it was a good choice. Even though, I didn’t explain it very well.”

“Well, if he’s as smart as you say he is, then I’m sure he knew what you were getting at. When’s your first meeting?”

“This Wednesday at 4pm.” _God, help me._

**To be continued….**

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
